CinderCCS
by Sakkie
Summary: CCS characters adapted into Cinderella! Each chapter is a new one-shot Cinderella story, only with different characters! CinderSakura, CinderTomoyo, and who knows... maybe a CinderSyaoran or CinderYue!
1. Cinder Sakura

Hello people!!! O.k. I got a little bored and decided I wanted to right a few ccs - fairytale stories. I know just thought they would be cute!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS = CLAMP Cinderella = Disney CinderCCS = ME!!! MUHAHAHAHA  
  
O.k. I will make THREE chapters! With different people as different characters. Two will be S+S and one will b E+T. Just to spice it up a little!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CinderSakura  
  
"Sakura!" A woman screeched.  
  
"Coming, coming..." Sakura sighed to herself.  
  
"SAKURA!" A young lady screeched as well, her voiced was enough to break glass.  
  
"Maybe we should get an intercom..." Sakura thought. She immediately decided that was a horrible idea. Then not only would the voiced follow her all through the house, but also it would be at least ten times as loud. Sakura cringed.  
  
"Good morning Meilin!" Sakura said in a cheery tone.  
  
"Same to you. Sakura I need you to do all my laundry, and sewing. Also I need my bedding washed and..." Meilin continued throwing out orders. When she was finally done She went into her stepmother's room.  
  
"Good morning stepmother Yelan," Sakura said with a curtsy.  
  
"Sakura today you shall clean the floors, wash all the dirty dishes..." Her stepmother began, Sakura stood there and just smiled. She knew perfectly well what she had to do. She did it everyday yet it pleased her mom and sister to yell out the orders and she wanted to keep them happy.  
  
After Yelan was finished there was a knock at the door, Sakura answered it.  
  
"Letter for the mistress of the house!" The short bald man said. Sakura took the letter and went to give it to her stepmother.  
  
Yelan read it quickly, and called for her daughter.  
  
"Meilin dear, come here!" Yelan called for her dear child, "there is going to be a ball at the palace for the prince to find a wife! And all young women are to attend!"  
  
"Does that mean I can go?" Sakura asked her eyes getting wide. All her stepmother and stepsister did was laugh. "Well it DOES say ALL young women are to attend. And I am a young woman!" She continued.  
  
"Well I suppose if you can actually find a dress and finish all your chores..." But before she finished Sakura was running into her room to find the perfect dress. "The nerve of that child!"  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Meilin said fuming over with anger, "you can't ACTUALLY mean your letting her go!!!!" Meilin pouted.  
  
"Of course not, why would I ever do something like that?" Yelan smiled evilly at Meilin, who returned the smile.  
  
"Oh thank you mother!" Meilin smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
"Now we have GOT to start picking things out for you. After all, this is the night he picks you as his wife!" Yelan smiled.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was opening a small chest with a key on a chain that she kept around her neck. She pulled out a beautiful emerald green dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her mother had worn it once to a party and with a little fixing up, Sakura could wear it to the ball. She went over to her sewing machine and started the work.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
"Son," The king started.  
  
"Yes father?" the prince replied sitting in a chair for dinner.  
  
"I am hosting a ball tomorrow night, for you to find a wife," as the king spoke this the princes eyes went wide, "And if you do not pick one, I will be forced to pick FOR you!"  
  
"But father! I don't want to be married to a complete stranger!" Syaoran protested to the king. (Bet you didn't guess Syaoran would be the prince! Lets all gasp now ok? 1... 2... 3! GASP!!!!!!)  
  
"It's high time you are married. And you will be married before your birthday next month!" Syaoran just grunted and left to his room.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up to the usual screaming. But only to find out that her stepmother and stepsister had many more things for her today. She just smiled as usual ignoring it.  
  
Sakura finished her chores just in time to change into her dress. She came running down the stairs as her stepmother and stepsister were leaving.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I'm ready!" Sakura said smiling as she came down the stairs. But this only made them move faster. They shut the door and locked it. She ran to another door not noticing the fact her dress was stuck in the door. It ripped off a huge chunk. When she saw this Sakura ran out into the back hard and sat under a tree sobbing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and slowly turned around to face the person  
  
"Who are you? Get back or... I'll... I'll... I'm warning you!"  
  
"No actually you are just stuttering!" The person said with a giggle.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura said still in a defensive mode.  
  
"I'm your fairy god... erm... mother." The girl sighed.  
  
"Your like, my age though!" Sakura said with a giggle.  
  
"Maybe I just LOOK that way!" The girl replied. "I know, I know, but there isn't an age limit or anything!"  
  
Sakura look at her suspiciously.  
  
"My names Tomoyo!" She smiled.  
  
"Um... I'm Sakura."  
  
"O.k. so you want to go to the ball right? Oh I've got the PERFECT dress!" Tomoyo's eyes turned into big stars as she stared into space.  
  
"Yes I do! Very much so!" Sakura smiled. She was now being very friendly. (I mean wouldn't you be caught a little off guard if a stranger came over to you, who was around your age, and said she was your fairy godmother? Though so! I mean I would be HAPPY but still, it could be some weird street bum.)  
  
"O.k. stand still!" Tomoyo said. She walked around in circles around Sakura before pulling out a magic wand, which looked like an overgrown sewing needle, she then muttered something and pointed the wand at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at herself. She had a light pink dress on that had imprints of cherry blossoms. It fit her perfectly. She also had her hair up in pink cherry blossom pins.  
  
"Wow! Thank you!" Sakura said with a HUGE grin.  
  
"Look at the shoes!!!!!" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Wow are they glass slippers?" Sakura asked looking at her shoes.  
  
"DUH! Of course they aren't! Who the heck would wear glass slippers? You could break them! If they broke you would get shards in your feet! These are I-can't-believe-its-not-glass slippers." Tomoyo then whipped up a carriage and a driver.  
  
"Now Sakura! You MUST be home by. Midnight. Wait! I mean 12:02!"  
  
"What? 12:02?"  
  
"Well due to recent technology we discovered it takes two minutes for the spell to completely wear off!" Sakura just stared blankly at her.  
  
"Now hurry or you'll be late!"  
  
"O.k.! Thank you for everything!" Sakura smiled  
  
~~**~*-------*~**~~ AT THE BALL  
  
The king stood at the entrance greeting the guests,  
  
"Good evening King Eriol" and other welcomes could be heard.  
  
Syaoran was staring into space, trying to ignore the girls who kept giggling and looking at him. Then he spotted Sakura. His mouth dropped open and he slowly walked up behind her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Syaoran asked Sakura, her back was turned so she jumped when she heard him.  
  
"Hoe? Oh yes! I would love to!" Sakura said, blushing.  
  
They spent the whole night together, talking and laughing. Then Syaoran leaned in and kissed her, but right in the middle the clock started to chime. Sakura looked up and saw it was midnight. She looked sadly into Syaoran's eyes before running off, dropping a slipper on the way.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
The next morning while Sakura was cleaning the doorbell rang. "Come in!" Yelan said opening the door. When she saw it was Syaoran and a few advisors she quickly let them have a seat and ran upstairs.  
  
"Meilin! Meilin! The prince is here!" She yelled to her daughter.  
  
"Really? Maybe he chose me as his wife!" Meilin replied with her eyes all starry.  
  
"Hurry change into your best outfit!"  
  
When they got downstairs Syaoran told them how he was going house to house and asking all young women to try on a slipper. And the one it fits will be his wife.  
  
"Oh! That's what happened to my daughter's other slipper! She's so clumsy she must have lost it!" Yelan said grabbing the slipper and trying to fit it on Meilin. Only it didn't fit. Right as Syaoran opened the door to leave Sakura came running up the stairs. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat. They stood there for a few seconds just staring. Until Syaoran walked over to her and slipped the shoe on her foot.  
  
"It was HER?! But... But... Mother you said you would make sure she didn't go!" Meilin said. She glared evilly at Sakura  
  
Syaoran just stood there looking confused, before sweeping Sakura up into his arms are carrying her out into the car.  
  
The End!  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
WOW!!!! That was 6 pages long! So do you guys want a Cinder Syaoran story? Review and tell me! It could be kinda funny! Next will be another Cinder Sakura but with the characters switched a bit! Still S+S!!!! 


	2. Cinder Sakura Version Two

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
Ho hum. Character switching.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Inuyashachic515: Thanks so much! ^^ Glad you like it. Also, thanks for reviewing!  
  
umm......: Yes, I know the first chapter is dreadful, but I wrote it about two years ago, and I will be fixing it right away. Thanks for expressing what you truly think. Always love good feedback!  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE: Um . . . alright.  
  
b : Thanks a lot! I will keep going with it!  
  
~~*~*--------*~**~~  
  
Cinder Sakura Version Two  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Sakura woke up to a banging on her door. When she opened it she found her two stepsisters with big bundles of clothes, which they immediately dropped in front of her.  
  
"Sakura I expect these to be washed CAREFULLY by noon!" Meilin yelled at Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Meilin." Sakura smiled weakly. She had to smile; otherwise they would get pleasure from making her distressed. And why should she let their ego's grow. It would only result in worse treatment on her part.  
  
"What is with you and always smiling?" Tomoyo screamed, "If I don't have my laundry washed and folded nicely by ten-o-clock I will see to it you never have a spare moment alone ever again!" Sakura stepped back; Tomoyo had spit all over from her rage. Sakura just gave her a huge smile and proceeded into her stepmother's room.  
  
"Good morning Yelan," Sakura grinned.  
  
"It's about time, make sure you clean the entrance hall floor! I must say you have let it get very dirty!" Yelan screeched.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am it wont happen again!" Sakura said walking out and going to start on the laundry.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Halfway though her cleaning there was a knock on the door. Sakura brushed herself off before opening it.  
  
"Good day miss," the man at the door said, "tomorrow night there will be a ball at the palace and all young women must attend."  
  
After he said that the man left. Sakura was so excited she ran upstairs to tell her stepmother.  
  
"Can I go?" Sakura said with pleading eyed. Yelan looked over at Tomoyo and Meilin who shook their hands furiously.  
  
"I'm afraid not. They don't allow poor, ugly, horrid women at balls!" Yelan laughed as Sakura ran into her room crying.  
  
"I don't care, I guess it's best that I really don't know what I'm missing. The man said it was to find the prince a wife. I have only seen the prince once, many years ago, and he was very handsome," Sakura sighed to herself before going into a deep slumber.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
She woke up the next morning to screams and yells coming from the hallway. She got dressed and looked outside. Meilin and Tomoyo were fighting over a beautiful necklace they both wanted to wear.  
  
"It looks great on me and horrid on YOU!" Meilin cried yanking the necklace.  
  
"Maybe so, but it's not like the prince will even notice your there so I should wear it!" Tomoyo argued. The kept pulling on the necklace until . . . crash! The beautiful beads from the necklace went pouring onto the floor. It had broken.  
  
"Look what you did you FREAK!" Tomoyo yelled, spitting all over Meilin.  
  
"It was all your fault you stupid little girl!" Meilin yelled grabbing a lock of Tomoyo's hair and started pulling it.  
  
"Excuse me . . ." Sakura said, cautiously coming between them, "I can fix it and make it into two necklaces if you would like . . ."  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin glared at each other.  
  
"Just don't make it ugly!" Meilin said before her and Tomoyo went into their rooms and slammed the doors shut, shaking the whole house. Sakura frowned.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
After two hours of messing up and working on the necklaces Sakura finally finished them and gave them to the girls. Who grabbed them out of her hand and immediately started to get ready for the ball.  
  
When the time finally came they simply left Sakura in the house. She ran out into the back yard and sat on the bench next to a huge fountain.  
  
"It's not like I REALLY wanted to go anyway!" Sakura tried to convince herself as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Well that's a lie!" A voice came from behind her. Sakura flipped around looking around the yard, but saw nothing. She turned to face back the direction she was originally facing and screamed.  
  
"Oh, did the little girl get scared?" The person taunted.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your fairy godmother, otherwise known as . . . Yue!" He smiled.  
  
Sakura was confused. "Aren't godmothers supposed to be GIRLS? Like a mother?" She asked, looking at the man with silver eyes and hair, in some sort of a shabby dress.  
  
"Not anymore, they are starting to run out of people. So they give the jobs to guys now. But enough of this. Do you want to go to the ball or not?"  
  
"Yes! So very much!" Sakura said, excitement was easy to see in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, then I'll help you."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped on Yue, rapping her arms around him to hug him. Yue finally managed to pry her off.  
  
"Don't touch the outfit! Alright then," he pulled a wand out of his "dress" "Abra Kadabra!"  
  
"I don't remember fairy godmothers saying . . ." Sakura stopped mid- sentence and looked down at her clothes. Her outfit had changed into a beautiful pink dress, with cherry blossoms scattered on it. She looked to her right and saw a watermelon turning into a beautiful carriage. (AN: He he, watermelon!) She gasped, and turned to give Yue another hug, but he glared, so she didn't dare. "Oh my gosh! It's . . . It's . . ." Sakura was at a loss of words.  
  
"Wonderful will do."  
  
Sakura smiled, "It's wonderful!" She looked into the fountain, admiring the dress and how it fit her perfectly. Yue sighed.  
  
"Girls," He said, and rolled his eyes, "alright, go have fun. But you must be back before midnight, or everything will turn back to normal." Sakura just nodded, and Yue pushed her into the carriage and she was off.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
When she arrived at the ball, she found no one dancing. Everyone was just standing there while Prince Syaoran sat, glaring at every girl that would come within ten feet of him. That was, until he spotted Sakura. She was wandering around, a bit lost, and was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly she immediately blushed as the saw the prince holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Sakura blushed even more and nodded, taking his hand. They danced for a while, and Syaoran lead her out into a garden, and they sat under a Cherry Blossom tree. He took her hand and opened his mouth to speak, right as the clock gave off a loud ding. Sakura looked up, it was midnight. She gave a frightful look at Syaoran and began to run, he chased after her, wondering what was wrong with this crazy girl.  
  
During her run one of Sakura's pink slippers fell on, she ran back to get it, but saw Syaoran gaining speed, and she turned around and began running again. She took a trail through the woods and completely lost him. Syaoran cursed, and returned slowly to the castle.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Sakura awoke to a load rapping on the door, she got dressed fast and went to answer it. And there he was, Syaoran, he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Do I, know you?" He asked. He knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't place his finger on it. That is until he saw what was in her pocket, her other slipper! She had put it there last night while running through the woods and forgotten to take it out. He gasped and stared at her. There was no way this ugly servant could have been. . . He looked into her eyes, the same sparkling green as the girl from before.  
  
"Miss, would you mind sitting down and taking off your shoes?" Syaoran asked. Sakura obeyed, and he came up and slipped the slipper on her. It fit perfectly. She smiled a huge smile as he helped her out of the chair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Tomoyo and Meilin came downstairs just in time to see them in the midst of a kiss, and they screamed. Sakura and Syaoran pulled apart and Sakura flinched at the two death glares she was currently receiving.  
  
Syaoran whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. Both of them walked out of the house hand in hand.  
  
And Lived Happily Ever After!  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Did ya guys like it? I'm sick, so I thought I might as well just surprise you with a redo of this chapter.  
  
Now if you want more all you gotsa do it click dat button.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
